I'm The Only One
by SwiftyMunchkin
Summary: S3xEp7 What if Puck was actually singing the song to Quinn because he knew her? When Quinn promised to get her act together for Beth, Puck made it his personal mission to keep an eye on her and during that amount of time he was able to put two and two together. The rebelious period, the looks, the lip bites, the body language, all of it meaning one thing.
1. The Song

_**(A/N: Hey everyone, so I had this song stuck in my head all day and this sorta just spilled from my head because the song can work like that :P  
So, let me know what you think and all that jazz by leaving me a review after you read and yeah :)  
Also! A reminder, for those who want to read the original smutty third chapter of 'The Past Is The Past' then go to my tumblr (youmeandmyguitar) and get your read on.  
Emma out!)**_

_So this is based on the song 'I'm The Only One' from Glee S3, Ep 7 - I Kissed A Girl._

_Disclaimer - Since I do use some of the actual dialogue from the show: I do not own Glee or it's character's and all that!_

**The Song**

_"I'm the only one!"_

As the last notes of the song rang out through the choir room, and Quinn Fabray couldn't find the will to breathe. She hoped that she didn't translate the lyrics correctly, if so, she was ready to crawl into the nearest locker and never come back out.

"That was for you-" Puck had the head of his guitar pointed directly at her, his brown eyes trying to convey a message to her, "Santana," he concluded with a quick swing of his guitar to the Latina in the back of the risers. "Yeah, I know, it's just part of a phase but whatever, happy to oblige. Always."

Quinn sat ram-rod straight in her chair, she was afraid of showing any signs of how uncomfortable she was feeling. She could swear that everyone could hear her heart beating erratically in her chest and that her breathing had become shallow as soon as the first verse ended.

_~Tonight you told me that you ache for something new,_  
_And some other woman is looking like something that might be good for you~_

He had sung with a few glances to the girl at the other end of the row of chairs; how could he know? The bell sounded and everyone around her began packing up their things and heading out the door for lunch, she took a deep breath in and watched as Rachel eyed her curiously before exiting the room, had she figured it out too?

The blonde tried to relax a little and pleaded with her mind to stop replaying the lyrics in her head, no matter how true they were. Shaking her head, Quinn stood from her chair and headed for the door with every intention on finding Puck and sorting herself out.

The sound of her boots thudding against the hall floor was making her more anxious as she approached the boy who was kneeling down in front of his locker. He looked up at her briefly before continuing to exchange his books over for his next class as if he had everything he was piling to say to her prepared already. Quinn leant against the lockers and welcomed the cooling sensation it gave her heated skin, her heart beat picking up again as Puck looked up at her, waiting for her to say something.

"You kicked ass on that song."

The boy let out a small laugh, "Thank-you," he smirked.

"Do think you need to get your eyes checked though."

"Say what?" he questioned with his smirk still in place.

Quinn shifted uncomfortably under his amused stare, "You sang almost the entire song to me when it was supposed to be for Santana."

"Tomato/tomatoe."

"Look," Quinn husked, closing the boy's locker and stepping closer to him, "My mum is going on a Christian wine tasting boat down the Ohio River on Friday."

Puck stood from the floor with a confused look plastered on his face, "A Christian booze cruise?" he questioned, shrugging one strap of his backpack onto his shoulder.

Quinn nodded, "So, I'm going to have the house to myself," she continued, gazing directly into Puck's eyes with her hazel one's. "Wanna come over, order in, rent a movie and not watch it?" Her stance never wavered even though her stomach was flip-flopping at what she was suggesting. But she needed to. Everything that was running through her mind recently was wrong and she needed to set it all straight.

Puck looked down at his shoes before glancing up at her hesitantly, truth was, he liked the sound of what she was suggesting but he knew she really didn't want it. After watching her behaviour recently, making sure she was getting it together for their daughter, he noticed some things, like, the way her eyes would linger on a certain person, the way she bit her lip, and the way her body reacted every time she saw that person. He wasn't who she wanted anymore, and he knew, he also knew she was denying it all.

"Remember in the hospital after Beth was born?" Quinn queried, noticing his hesitance, "You told me you loved me."

The taller boy looked down at the ground with a shake of his head, he couldn't believe she was resorting to this.

"We can get that back."

He shook his head again, "Sorry, not interested." The boy looked around the relatively empty hall before leaning in to whisper, "And neither are you."

Quinn's heart dropped. He knew, he knew what had been going on with her and what her rebellious, pink hair phase was really all about, but she couldn't go down without a fight. She could see in the boy's eyes that he still felt something, "Let me be more clear." Quinn grasped at his shirt and pulled him in, she leaned up closer to his ear and pressed on, "If you come over on Friday, you get to have sex with me," she explained with a sexy husk to her voice. She smirked and darted her tongue out to lick at her bottom lip before catching it between her teeth.

The boy breathed in deeply and shook his head, "Look," he said, taking a step back out of the girl's grasp, "As much fun as that sounds, I know you really don't want to do it, because I know what you really want. And this," he gestured between them, "Is just some part of a stupid plan to continue not being yourself."

Quinn looked away, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, and it's okay. That's what this weeks' assignment is about, embrace it," he urged, gripping lightly at her shoulder's.

The blonde shook her head, a tear ran down here cheek, "Let go of me," she ordered, shoving the boy's hands away before turning and running to the nearest bathroom. She really didn't need people seeing her break.

Puck shrugged his shoulder's, glad his message had been conveyed and turned to go to his next class only to run into the small body mass that was Rachel Berry. He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, her eyes were intense as she stood strong with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Noah." He nodded slightly in greeting, "May we speak for a moment?" Puck shrugged, there was no way Rachel would leave him alone if he didn't get it out of the way. "That song..."

"What about it?"

"Well, you looked over at me a couple of times, I was just wondering, why?"

Puck shrugged again but this time a smirk plagued his lips, "No reason. I really gotta get to class," he stated before stepping around the smaller girl and continuing down the hall.

"Since when do you go to class, Noah!?" Rachel huffed, frustrated beyond belief that the boy was avoiding her question. Her eye's shot daggers at the boy's retreating form before she fixed her skirt and turned on her heel, intent on finding the nearest bathroom to splash some water on her face.

"Get out!"

Rachel stood stock-still as the bathroom door swung close behind her. The voice was familiar, but the tone was an unwelcome familiar. She scanned the seemingly empty bathroom in front of her until her eyes stopped on the figure of Quinn Fabray. The blonde was leaning against one of the basins, her hair had been clawed out of her short pony and she was openly sobbing.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice was barely above a whisper as she stepped hesitantly towards the crying girl.

Quinn looked up from the basin at the smaller girl, "Rachel? What are you doing here?" she questioned, wiping at her wet eyes with the back of her hands.

"It's a bathroom, Quinn, public domain."

"Right."

"Quinn, what's wrong?" The brunette grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser on the wall and stepped closer to the girl with her arm extended, offering the material to Quinn. It seemed they were always have their conversations in the bathroom these days with similar conditions, one of them would be upset and the other would just stay because they didn't want they other to be alone. Rachel wasn't sure why Quinn took it upon herself to make sure Rachel was okay after some slushie encounters, mainly because Quinn would be the one who ordered them on her. It's not like she hadn't questioned the blonde at the time, who would casually stand against one of the walls and watch Rachel rinse her hair in the basin. Rachel asked every single time why Quinn would stay there with her, practically begging the blonde to go to class sometimes, only to get something in reply about the girl admiring her work while she continued to watch her.

"Nothing's wrong." Quinn turned away from Rachel and dabbed at her eyes with a sniffle.

"I may be self-absorbed, Quinn, but I'm not blind."

Quinn felt Rachel's small hand press lightly to the middle of her back, her breath hitched as the brunette proceeded to rub the area soothingly, "It was just something Puck said," she confessed. There was something about Rachel that just brought all of her walls down, which is why it was making this situation difficult, because if she didn't put some space between them right now, she would probably just spill her heart out. But she couldn't move, much like she couldn't in the choir room, her feet wouldn't budge, as if they were glued to the ground.

"Boys can be stupid," Rachel giggled softly, "What did he say?" She stepped next to Quinn and studied the blonde's profile. The girl wasn't crying anymore, in fact, it looked like she wasn't breathing, "Quinn?"

Quinn's head turned towards the brunette with pleading eyes, she had made up her mind. The song had been right, and the boy had been right. She wasn't being herself, and if she had to be honest, she was sick of it. Constantly hiding what she was truly feeling was slowly killing her, almost to the point that she was hurting as much as when Shelby laid down the law and banned her from seeing Beth unless she cleaned up her act.

"Rachel." It came out in a shaky breath, and before she knew it, she was ducking her head closer to Rachel's. She took a moment to gaze into the girl's concerned chocolate-brown pools before she closed the gap between them. Her eyelids fluttered closed as their lips connected, her heart leapt into her throat as she felt the other girl's lips reciprocate.

Rachel's hand moved to cup Quinn's cheek and she pulled the blonde's lips firmer against her own. She wasn't sure why she did, but when Quinn's breathing hitched again, Rachel pulled back abruptly, "I gotta go," she panted, and with one last look at the out of breath blonde, she was gone.

* * *

_**(A/N: So yeah, I know it's probably not very good but it's a start. Let me know what you think and if I should continue, well I did kinda leave it with an open ending but yeah, tell me if I should take another shot at it or yeah what ever haha.)**_


	2. The Kiss

_**(A/N: Heya guys! So, I didn't actually know where I was going with this story when I started etcetera because I really gotta stop leaving intended one shots open ended because I'm a weirdo but yeah... Anyway, here is the next chapter and this will actually be my first time doing a dedication and stuff so yeah... R&R because I love you guys' feedback!)**  
_

**_Dedicated_****_ to Jules-Day because she likes her some punk!Quinn as do I,_**

**_And, when I wrote my first smut chapter we stayed up until four in the morning and had mad chats :)_**

**_Hope you like!_**

* * *

**_The Kiss_**

_Friday:_

Puck did decide to come over on Friday, but with a different reason from Quinn.

_'What part of this is Puckhead not understanding!?'_ Quinn groaned when she noticed it was four in the afternoon, she had been explaining things to Puck over and over again for a good hour now.

"So, you kissed her?"

The blonde nodded quickly, her eyebrows knit together in frustration.

"And she kissed you back?"

Another nod.

"Then ran away?"

Quinn threw her arms up in annoyance as she stood from her couch, "Are you really having this much trouble understanding those three facts!? They're pretty straight forward, Puck. Kiss, kiss back, run away!"

The Mohawk haired boy held up his arms in mock surrender, "Whoa, Q, calm dow-"

"I will not calm down! This is all your fault!"

"My fault?"

"Yes! You had to go and sing that song and call me out on everything!"

Puck relaxed back into the couch, his hands behind his head, with a smirk on his face, "But you're the one who decided to kiss her," he explained, lightly nudging Quinn in the hip with his sock clad foot. Quinn let out another frustrated groan and turned away from the boy before she defensively folded her arms across her chest with a small huff. "You even act like her."

If looks could kill. Puck shifted uncomfortably under Quinn's death stare and slowly sat up a little straighter, ready to run at any moment.

"Come sit back down, baby mama."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the nickname but sighed, she was over being frustrated; it was giving her a headache. She settled back in her spot on the couch as Puck wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she immediately buried her head into his chest and began sobbing. Frustration had gotten the better of her, it was Friday, and she was tired and so very confused about Rachel.

Puck began whispering small reassurances in her ear, along the lines of "Everything will be okay," and, "It will all work out."

"What if it doesn't? She hasn't so much as looked at me since that afternoon."

Quinn felt Puck's chest lightly shake with laughter, "I beg to differ, babe. She's always looking at you, it's just when you're looking, she's not. She worries about you too much to not keep an eye on you."

The sobs stopped as Quinn thought back on everything, "She worries about me..." she mused, thinking back on all the times the brunette girl sought her out when she started going off the rails a bit. A few things came to mind;

The pregnancy, where Rachel tried to contain the story from running by offering up her panties to JewFro; she shuddered just thinking about it. Junior Prom, where she had broken down completely about not becoming Prom Queen only to have Rachel follow her into the bathroom immediately, not even caring if she slapped her. And just a few weeks prior, when Quinn had become a "Skank", Rachel had sought her out again and told her things that made her heart flutter and sink at the same time.

"Duh, Q."

"Shut up, Puck."

"Hey, seriously, these mood swings of yours are even worse than when you agreed to get cleaned up for Beth only to turn around and try and give her hot sauce."

Quinn slapped the man's chest, "I didn't give it to her! I planted it, I did not use it!" She relaxed back in Puck's arms and took a deep breath in and out, effectively calming her down, she needed to go back over her thoughts before Puck interrupted them. It was a bad thing to do, to pull this all out again, but if it got Rachel to "worry" about her again, she didn't care.

"I know that look, and I don't think I'm going to like the reason behind it."

"Well, you can help or leave. I did it perfectly fine the first time by myself so you don't need to be here if you don't want."

Puck narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what was going through the girl's head. He followed Quinn into the bathroom and sighed in defeat, either way, he couldn't stop this.

* * *

The students at McKinley the following Monday parted like the Red Sea while Quinn made her way down the hallway. Their mouths and eyes were wide open and with the amount of whispering that was going on, it could all be heard clear as day. No, she wasn't wearing a Cheerio uniform again nor was Santana and Brittany by her side.

"Oh, Q... Seriously, how much peroxide do you think I own? Unfortunately, you'll have to stay in the clothes but let's go." Santana grasped at the blonde's wrist only to be met with a small giggle, not a sarcastic "Skank" one. "What is going on?" the Latina queried, trying to see through the blonde's dark glasses.

"Calm down, Santana. I'm not going back to being a Skank-"

"Then what the hell are you doing!?"

"Told you she'd react like this."

"What in the hell did you do, Puckerman? You didn't get her drunk again, did you?"

Puck held his hands up, ready to catch the fuming Latina if she lunged, "This was her idea, I have not tried to go back down that path."

Santana glared at the boy before moving the glare to Quinn, "What is going on?" she asked, carefully pulling at the pink hair that Quinn was sporting once again.

Quinn smirked, "You'll see," she teased before sauntering her way down the hall towards the football field. The holes in her jeans were a godsend on a warm day like this, but she still ended up removing her red flannel pullover and tying it around her waist so the wind could kiss her bare shoulders. She made her way to the top of the bleachers, slipped the sunglasses into her hair before she slid a cigarette between her lips, she had no intent on lighting it unless everything fell into place, and it wouldn't be long now.

"Quinn?"

_'Right on time.'_ Quinn brought her lighter to the cigarette and lit it with ease, she allowed herself a moment to become accustomed to the taste once again before blowing out a cloud of smoke, "Yeah?" she responded uninterestedly.

"Are you okay?" Rachel clutched at the bag strap across her chest and Quinn couldn't help but have a flashback to the last time this had happened, except the last time they were under these very bleachers.

"What brings you out here, Rachel?"

Rachel began tentatively climbing the metal benches, eyes glued on the pink headed girl, "Santana and Puck said that you were..."

"I was what?"

"Falling back into old habits."

Quinn laughed, the sarcastic laugh, "Considering I've lost all privileges to seeing Beth, I really see no point in trying to be "Miss Perfect" anymore." She took another drag on her cigarette as Rachel came to a stop beside her, "Besides, who said I ever stopped? I may have died my hair back but that didn't mean I stopped everything else."

"Quinn, you and I both know that is a lie."

The pink haired girl's eyebrow rose as she blew out another cloud of smoke, "Do you now?"

Rachel chewed her bottom lip before nodding slightly, "We kissed, Quinn," she admitted, a hint of shame in her voice while she hung her head lowly.

Quinn stubbed the cigarette out on the metal bench before standing and flicking it towards the field, "And?" she asked, suddenly nervous to be around the girl, but she wouldn't let it show. No, she needed answers and she wouldn't be able to get them if she was too shaky.

"Nothing," Rachel swallowed thickly.

Quinn tilted Rachel's chin up so she could meet her gaze, "If you don't want this, stop it," she stated, moving her lips closer to Rachel's while leading Rachel's to her own. She didn't connect them however; she was leaving that decision up to Rachel. If the shorter girl pushed her away, then last week was a mistake, if she ended up closing the gap then there was obviously something there.

Rachel watched as Quinn's eyes fluttered closed, their lips were only a breaths apart and she knew the taller girl was waiting for her move. She knew it was wrong, she was with Finn after all, but she couldn't stop herself. Tan hands flew to pale cheeks while she pressed her lips against Quinn's. It was obvious to her that Quinn had been lying about not falling back into old habits; the taste of the girl had been a lot more pleasant the last time. Last time she tasted sweeter, now all she was met with was the stale taste of cigarette smoke, but that didn't stop her tongue from swiping lightly at Quinn's bottom lip for entry.

The taste didn't stop her from moaning while her tongue chased Quinn's, she was glad it was fairly warm out this morning, so people were favouring shelter over the beating sun, because she assumed it looked like they were ready to jump each other's bones. Rachel's eyes shot open at that observation and she pulled back. She turned her head away from Quinn while the "Skank" continued to blindly search for her lips, eventually settling for Rachel's exposed neck.

Rachel mashed her lips together, desperately trying to suppress the moans that were threatening to leave her throat while Quinn nipped at the exposed tan skin. She knew she should pull back completely but she couldn't, she knew she should feel like this when Finn kissed her but she didn't. Guilt coursed through her body, she had only lost her virginity to the boy a few short weeks prior and here she was with someone else. It didn't matter to her that Quinn was a girl, she was very open minded, but it did matter that in this moment she had thought about removing the taller girl's clothes more than once, even in this public setting.

"Quinn..." Rachel chocked out as the taller girl continued to run her tongue over her pulse point. It sounded somewhere between a moan and a squeak that Rachel herself wasn't so sure what she was trying to do. She didn't want Quinn to stop but she needed her to, "Quinn," she said, pressing against the girl's shoulders, effectively putting a small amount of space between them.

Quinn's eyes met Rachel's and the brunette couldn't help but notice her full blown pupils and the small flecks of green that adorned the hazel pools. They were both panting, in each other's arms and obviously aroused.

"What is it, Rach?"

The warning bell sounded and she quickly jumped away from the pink haired girl, "I-We-Class," she sputtered out, wrapping her arms defensively over her chest.

"Class?" Quinn laughed, "I don't really intend on going."

"Quinn-"

"No, Rachel. I'm tired of being someone everyone thinks I am."

Rachel identified the double meaning behind the girl's words; it was so obvious with the way she was looking at her. Her pupils we still blown and there were still the flecks of green but there was so much emotion, she wanted this, she wanted Rachel, and it scared the brunette how much she wanted Quinn right back.

"Finn," Rachel breathed out, she couldn't just break up with the boy and run off with Quinn into the sunset.

"Who cares about Finn, Rachel?! You obviously don't considering you were the one who kissed me this time!"

"Quinn, calm down, please," Rachel begged, scared that anyone just passing around the area would hear.

Quinn sighed before taking a deep breath. She forced herself to calm down, she would do anything for Rachel and that annoyed her to no end, "I know you feel it, Rachel."

"I know," Rachel admitted, just above a whisper, "I need time, Quinn. I'm having a little trouble understanding things right now and I just-"

"It's simple; you like me, you want me and you don't want Finn."

"You're putting words in my mouth, Quinn."

"Only the words you're too afraid to say aloud because then it becomes real. You think Finn is your leading man, your Prince Charming? He doesn't know you at all, Rachel, not like I do."

"Right, Quinn, and how would you-"

"You're vegan."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Everyone knows that, Quinn"

"Except Finnept," Quinn stated coolly, "I know for a fact that he made you a meat dish a couple of days ago."

_'Kurt, that traitor.'_ "That's one thing, Quinn."

"I know a lot more than you think, but you're right. Time, we both need time. You need time to figure out how you're going to break up with Finn. I need time to effectively sweep you off your feet, but, considering you're still here, five minutes into first hour, I'd say I've already accomplished that."

"I'm not some prize that you can win, Fabray," Rachel's jaw dropped, she was never late, "I got to go."

"I'll see you later," Quinn blew a kiss to the brunette who had turned to take one last look at her when she reached the bottom of the bleachers, "You're not a prize, but you're worth a lot more than what Finn thinks."

And with one last look at the blonde, Rachel was gone.

* * *

_**(A/N: So, what do you think? I kind of know how I'm gonna end it but getting there is the battle so just bear with me until I find my bearings.)**_


	3. The Plan

**_(A/N: I am sooooo sorry guys! I know, I am a bad person but this is all I could do right now considering I have no idea what I am doing with it, haha.)_  
**

* * *

**The Plan**

"San?"

"Yeah, Brit-Brit?"

"She's staring again."

Santana Lopez followed her girlfriend's line of sight to the other, ex-blonde, occupant of their lunch table. She studied the pink haired girl with a raised eyebrow while she continued to stare across the lunch room.

"It's starting to freak me out," Brittany Pierce stated, curling more into the side of the Latina, "She looks like Lord Tubbington after he goes out for his hour walk, I know he's going down to the West Lima crack district and I'm thinking we need to intervene."

Santana gave her girlfriend a small, understanding smile before turning her attention back on the table's other occupant. "Q! If you don't just go over there and make-out with the Midge already, I'm going to slap you. Seriously, make your move already."

Quinn shook her gaze away from the small brunette on the other side of the cafeteria and focused on Santana. "What'd you say?" she queried, nervously playing with the hem of her shirt with a shy smile. She could swear that Rachel was holding her gaze with the same smile.

"Make-out with the Midge or get lost. You're freaking Britts out."

The ex-cheerleader waved off her friend's comment and turned her attention back to the girl across the room, who looked a little put out that she had looked away. She didn't know what her next move was going to be, she promised herself that she wouldn't kiss the brunette again until she had broken up with her oaf of a boyfriend. The best she could do right now was to show Rachel that she is better than Finn Hudson. Quinn knows from experience that Finn isn't a very attentive boyfriend, so she's decided that showing Rachel that she does take interest in everything she does is the best way to go.

"It is Lady Music week, or whatever Finnept called it, you know. Just go over there."

"Isn't Rachel still dating Finn?" Brittany asks, hands mindlessly fiddling with Santana's fingers.

The Latina waves off her girlfriend's observation, "Like the oaf matters," she comments, "From what I've heard, he's not good at picking Berry's berries and I for one will volunteer my services if Q here doesn't."

At this, Quinn breaks her gaze from the brunette across the room again, "Do you have to be so crude?" she questioned, annoyance obvious in her voice. "Your girlfriend is sitting right there, you know."

Santana kisses the top of Brittany's head, that's resting lightly against her shoulder, "I know she's here."

"I wouldn't care as long as I could be in it too. Rachel's hot."

Quinn rolled her eyes, deciding she could not spend the next twenty minutes or so at the table with the two girls. She stands from the table, lunch tray in hand, and ventures across the room to where the Glee club, sans the Cheerios and Football players, are sat. She noticed that Rachel's eyes light up immediately while she instantly slides across the bench a little to allow room for Quinn.

"I'm all up for you coming to eat lunch with us, but your hair is simply too distracting, girl," Mercedes speaks before mindlessly popping a tater tot into her mouth.

Kurt nods in agreement, "I'm with Mercedes on that. I don't think I'll be able to hold a proper conversation that doesn't involve your hair for the rest of lunch break."

The pink haired girl shakes her head, "I'm sure you guys would've talked about it enough when I had it like this the first time," she queries, her hand coming up to shakily run through pink tresses.

"I think it's awesome," Tina comments, holding out a fist for the girl to bump.

Quinn doesn't think twice and lightly bumps her fist into Tina's, she's always wondered why Tina had changed her look, it could've saved her from looking all over town for certain clothing items.

"Why have you reverted back to this shade?" Kurt queries.

"I needed to catch someone's attention," she replied, glancing over at Rachel who shyly ducked her head and continued to pick at her salad with a fork.

All eyes at the table were studying the two girls until a hand lightly slammed down on the table in front of Quinn. "Hey, hot mama," Puck greets with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Mercedes punches the boy in the bicep, "Jesus, boy, you scared the hell out of me!" she exclaims while Puck lightly rubbed at the abused area.

He took a step away from the girl with an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I just need to talk to Quinn," he explains, looking down at the pink haired girl expectantly.

Everyone looks to the girl who is still sharing coy looks with Rachel, who's smiling bashfully down at her food. Puck rolls his eyes and clasps his hand around the former blonde's arm and pulls her from the bench. She fights him slightly but there is no use considering they're already in the hallway.

"What's the big idea? I was a little busy."

Puck leans against a row of lockers with a smirk, his arms folded across his chest.

"What did you do?" Quinn asked, eyeing the boy who's acting a little too suspicious for her liking.

"I'm offended. I have something you can use to your advantage."

"So you're helping me now?" the pink haired girl queries, "What do you want in exchange for this information? Keep in mind that if it is not reliable, you get nothing."

Puck playfully pretends to think the proposition over, "I want to watch you two make-out when you get together."

Quinn slaps the boys chest, hard, "Fine then. You miss out on the chance to best Finn at something." Puck pushes off of the lockers and turns to walk back into the cafeteria.

"Wait!"

"I'm actually offended again, you know. I was only joking."

Quinn scoffs while the boy returns to his position at the lockers, "Like I can ever tell with you," she retorts, "But seriously, what have you got?"

"Finn just finished telling me his intentions on skipping Rachel's upcoming dance recital in favour of playing an all day /Call of Duty/ session with me."

Anger bubbled up inside the former Cheerio, "I can't believe he would be such an ass," she seethed, hands clenching into fists at her side. She honestly didn't know what she had seen in the boy in the beginning. Oh, right, it was expected of her because of her stupid father.

Puck shakes his head with a small smile, "I also may have invited him to this session after finding out about Rachel's dance thing from my mother after she saw Rachel's dads' at the store last night."

Quinn couldn't contain the giant smile that spread across her face, immediately encircling her arms around the boy's neck and pulling him into her tight. Puck straightened up, effectively lifting Quinn's feet from the floor, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"He is bad for my Jew-Bro and I know you're much better for her," he whispered before firmly planting her feet back to the floor.

"Thank-you, Puck."

The boy hummed in recognition and Quinn pulled him back into her, "Ow! Jesus! Now that you have an in, can you at least cut back on the metal chains," he groaned and Quinn giggles while he moves his lower half of his body away from a bulky chain attached to her belt.

* * *

Rachel didn't know what she had been thinking, sharing the gazes and smiles with Quinn in the cafeteria. She knew it was a bad idea as soon as Kurt continued to stare at her when Puck took the former cheerleader away. Even when diverting her gaze away from the table's other occupants, she always caught Santana's eye from across the room. She was feeling uneasy about what had happened between herself and Quinn recently, but she couldn't stop thinking about it.

She wanted to feel the butterflies in her stomach when Finn unceremoniously draped an arm around her shoulders as she left the cafeteria. His conversation fell on deaf ears as soon as she passed Puck and Quinn in the hallway, standing too close for her liking, which made her stomach churn and her heart clench. She wasn't suppose to feel jealous of the Mohawk haired boy just because Quinn was whispering into his ear.

"...So I won't be able to make it."

Rachel looked up at her boyfriend, "Make what?" she queried, annoyed with herself for being distracted by Puck and Quinn.

"Your dance tomorrow night."

"What? Why?"

They stop in front of her locker, and Finn shoves his hands in his pockets while she busies herself with locking in her combination, "Puck needs my help studying for a test."

"Noah needs your help studying for a test?"

Finn nodded, hoping his girlfriend believed his lie. He really couldn't see himself sitting through a ballet recital without falling asleep, and to fall asleep next to Rachel's dads' didn't seem like a better idea than skipping it. The way he looked at it, the Berry men couldn't hate him anymore than they already did. Besides, he really wanted to play /Call of Duty/ with his friend.

Rachel sighed, pulling a couple of books from her locker, "Okay, Finn. I suppose it be important that Noah bring his grades up considering the rules Shelby is setting for himself and Quinn." She flinches slightly when Finn leans down and pecks her lips before walking off down the hall to his next class. Yes, she's disappointed that Finn isn't being as attentive to her like he does when he's trying to win her affection back... This thought makes her eyes narrow and burn holes into her boyfriend's retreating figure; she isn't some prize to be won and then just left on a shelf like the stuffed animals you get at the fair.

"Can I walk you to class?"

Rachel diverted her death glare to Quinn's hazel ones while the pink haired girl casually leaned up against the lockers beside her. Her eyes softened as Quinn offered her a small smile before she closed her locker lightly after giving the pink haired girl a silent nod. It was weird at first, when Quinn reached over and gently took her books from her arms, but a smile spread across her face when the former Cheerio turned and gestured for her to lead the way. Rachel began making her way down the hall, a silent Quinn by her side, while her eyes looked from student to student; searching for any signs of shock or disapproval.

"They aren't going to say anything, you know," Quinn whispered, leaning closer to the brunette to do so, "Nobody in the school would dare, especially while I'm dressed like this." She gestured to her clothing, Rachel's eyes immediately raking over the exposed skin of a toned abdomen that the girl's black tank top didn't quite cover.

Rachel cleared her throat, trying to clear her mind of the inappropriate images that had invaded it at the same time, "Thank-you, Quinn," she mumbled, reaching for her books from the pink haired girl as they stopped in front of her next class. Her eyebrows furrowed when Quinn held her books arms length away from her.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, already knowing what the answer would be. She wanted to hug Finn for being his usual bad boyfriend-self, yet kill him at the same time for making Rachel look like someone had burned her favourite sweater... unless that actually happened; she made a mental note to talk to Santana later.

"Nothing is wrong."

"You're a terrible liar, Rachel. Honestly, tell me what's happened... Santana didn't burn your favorite sweater did she?"

Rachel eyed the blonde confusedly, "No. Unless you know something I don't..." she replied, hoping to divert the blonde's focus away from her original question.

Quinn shook her head, "Nope."

"Well, can I have my books back now? Class is about to start."

The blonde shook her head again, Rachel's books still held an arms length away, "Not until you answer my question."

Rachel stamped her foot lightly, her arms coming to cross over her chest, "I don't see how annoying me is aiding you in your plans to "sweep me off of my feet"."

"Well, when you're upset does Finn try and figure out what's wrong, or ask you once before turning back to his game console?"

The smaller girl's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Rachel sighed, "He canceled on attending my upcoming dance, which he agreed to go to weeks ago, just to help Noah study for a test. Honestly, I know he and Noah aren't studying at all, I know there is the definite chance that they are just going to be playing that gun game of theirs."

The way Rachel's shoulders sank with the explanation made Quinn's heart clench. She knew all to well about being disappointed by Finn Hudson, she wished she could go back in time and just slap her for going back out with him a second time; even cheating on Sam Evans to do it.

"Hey," Quinn smiled, bringing Rachel's eyes to her own, "I'm sure you'll do great with or without Finn snoring in the crowd," she encouraged with a light shove to Rachel's shoulder.

"I have no doubts that I won't be fantastic, I just wish Finn would see that there is more to life than football and video games."

"Like you, Broadway and New York?" Quinn joked, a smirk in place as well as an eyebrow raised. Rachel rolled her eyes upon receiving her books back from a now nervous seeming Quinn. "Rach, you wouldn't find it too weird if I asked for Finn's ticket, would you?"

The fact that the girl was asking showed Rachel just how mature Quinn was being about the whole situation. Quinn didn't want to make Rachel feel uncomfortable, or nervous in anyway just by showing up to the recital uninvited; it would also give her the chance to tell her fathers that the ex-blonde would be joining them.

Rachel nodded, not needing another moment to think. She turned on her heel, leaving a beaming Quinn to subtly happy dance in the hall. She smiled as she took her assigned seat, setting her books down before completely ignoring anything the teacher was saying. If Quinn wanted to show her she deserved her affections, she wasn't going to hinder the girl's attempts.

* * *

_"So, what's the plan, do you need my help?"_

"You've done enough, Puck. I really can't thank-you enough for taking care of Finn for the evening." Quinn crossed her room, heading into her closet in search of an outfit to wear later that night. She had picked up her ticket from Rachel the day prior and had it pinned up on the cork board that hung above her desk. She emerged from her closet, an elegant black dress in hand and draped it over her desk chair. She touched her free hand to the ticket on the cork board and couldn't contain the smile and the butterflies that came with feeling of the glossy ticket.

_"Quinn? Quinn...? You're not dead, are you?"_

Quinn giggled into the phone, "I kind of have a date with Rachel." She smiled dreamily as she fell back onto her bed.

_"Okay, no. Usually I would love to hear you talk about Rachel, but in a different context."_

"Shut-up. I'll see you Monday, Puck."

_"Treat her right, Quinn."_

Quinn rolled her eyes with a smile, "In other words, be better than Finn?" She heard Puck chuckle before disconnecting the call. There was already the mutual understanding between them that despite Quinn's past with Rachel, she was the better option. She had proved to Puck that she was ready to step up to the plate, she was ready to treat Rachel the way she deserved to be treated.

The main example being the recital tonight. Finn had told Puck that he was already on thin ice with the Berry men and he really couldn't be bothered trying to fix the relationship. Upon hearing this made Quinn's blood boil. She had treated the girl poorly, no doubt that information getting back to the two men, and she was still willing to try and prove herself worthy. In three hours she would be spending close to two hours sitting next to the two men while watching their daughter perform. She wasn't really sure what they would think of her sudden turn around, but she was hoping she didn't make an idiot of herself...

She stared hard at herself in her vanity mirror, her eyes almost bulging out of her head when she found a highly possible flaw in her plan to prove herself to the Berry men.

_'Holy crap, my hair!'_

* * *

_**(A/N: I know it's not much but I am still trying to figure out where I am going with this still. I'll try to figure it out sooner rather than later and hopefully not take more than a month to update. Sorry!)**_


	4. The Meeting

_**(A/N: I do have the next chapter kind of planned out so that shouldn't take too long, but again I am not making promises, haha. R&R)**_

* * *

**The Meeting  
**

"Will you keep still, Leroy? You're making me fidget."

"I'm just trying to burn my energy. I swear if that Hudson boy shows up late, falls asleep, or plays a video game during tonight, I will wring his neck."

Hiram Berry nodded in agreement, "Shall we continue pacing then?"

The two men continued to 'walk' around the front of the downtown community center, where Rachel's performance was being held. It wasn't a huge deal, the only other people there being the relatives or friends of the girl's fellow dance dance studio members. It was six forty-five, fifteen minutes before they would all be allowed to enter the building and take their seats before the show started at seven thirty. Rachel's dads knew that their daughter had given a ticket to her boyfriend, what girl wouldn't do that, but they knew that he, if he even showed up, would take no interest in what would be happening on stage. It's not like they didn't think Finn wasn't a good guy, but he wasn't good enough for her. Well, when it came to their daughter, no one ever would be, but Finn was probably the last person they'd pick for their daughter. Maybe if he were more involved with the things Rachel was, instead of video games and sport, it would be a little easier to approve of him.

The doors opened and the small crowd was led inside. Leroy and Hiram fidgeted in their seats, looking around for their daughter's boyfriend. They hoped he showed, they really couldn't handle seeing Rachel disappointed again, like she had been when he had chosen sport over Glee Club, or whenever he chose another girl over her. In all honesty, they didn't know why their daughter put herself through it all just for a boy who obviously didn't deserve her.

The lights dimmed and the two men exchanged knowing glances, before looks of confusion when a young woman took the isle seat they had left for Finn.

"Are you a friend of Rachel?" Hiram whispered, wondering why Rachel hadn't told them Finn wasn't going, and that she gave the ticket to someone else.

Quinn had breathed a sigh of relief when she entered the community center just as the lights were dimming. She knew that if she met the two men out in the light there would be so much hesitance to even allow her into the community center. This way, the two men couldn't make a scene without disrupting the production.

"Yes. I'm sorry I'm late."

Hiram looked over to his husband, who shrugged and settled back in his seat as a spotlight shone on a woman who was approaching centre stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen..."

Hiram looked back over at the girl who had taken Finn's seat, squinting his eyes ever so slightly to try and identify her in the dark. With no luck, he settled back in his seat like his husband; questions could wait until later.

Rachel fidgeted with the strap from her duffel bag that rested across her chest. She was nervous, even more nervous than she was before the recital, and she wasn't even nervous before the recital.

"You were great."

She jumped slightly when she heard Quinn's soft voice from behind her. They were out the front of the entry doors, they moved to the side slightly when people started shuffling out. Rachel looked over Quinn's shoulder in search of her fathers, wondering how their evening went sitting next to the-

"Your hair is still pink," Rachel noted as she whipped her head around back to Quinn, "What did my fathers say about it? If they said anything I'll-"

"Thank-you, Quinn, I'm glad you enjoyed my performance," interrupted Quinn, a small smile playing at her lips. "Will you relax? Your fathers didn't say anything, mainly because the lights were down when I walked in."

Rachel nods, taking a deep breath before her eyes widen, "You were late?" she questions.

"Not intentionally!" Quinn groans, "Can we just restart this whole meeting? I want to get out of here before your dads are done talking with the other parents inside."

"Actually, I was wondering if-"

"Rachel! Sweetie!"

Quinn screwed her eyes shut tightly, scolding herself for not leaving sooner. It wasn't as if she had a choice though. If she left, Rachel would think she didn't show at all, and compare her to Finn. Nope, she was not going down like that. She took a deep, calming breath before opening her eyes and smiling. Rachel eyed her curiously before she was swept up into two sets of arms.

"We are so proud of you!"

"You did great, honey!"

Leroy and Hiram each kissed Rachel on the cheek before setting her down. They both took a step back in order to take in the site of their daughter, post-performance. Their attention soon focused on that of what their daughter was still focused on. It was unusual for Rachel to be this calm and collected after a performance; usually they would be bombarded with questions about her performance and if she needed improvement, which she never did anyway.

"Introduce us to your friend, Rachel," Hiram prodded, not recognizing the girl in front of them.

Rachel's smile reached her eyes and Quinn couldn't help but match it; to see the smaller girl so happy showed her how much this meant to the girl. The reason Finn wasn't well liked by the men was due to the lack of interest in being part of the Berry family, uninterested in getting to know the two men that stood before her.

"Hello, I'm Quinn," Quinn extended her hand out, her Rachel induced smile still present. She watched as Rachel's eyes lit up and the girl's smile grew impossibly brighter.

The two Berry men glanced towards each other, their eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. They both introduced themselves as they each took the girl's hand.

"Will your friend be joining us for our post recital ritual?"

Rachel turned to Quinn, hope swirling in her wide brown eyes, while the other girl furrowed her brows in confusion. She didn't know what the post recital ritual would be, but if the Berry family was involved it was sure to be something extravagant.

"Don't worry, all we do is go to dinner before returning home and watching a few episodes of what ever television series we happen to be in the middle of," Leroy explained, seeing the hint of fear and surprise in Quinn's eyes.

Quinn didn't know what to do; did the two men not know who she was? She assumed that once they met her they'd hate her considering what she used to put their daughter through. She looked over to Rachel, hoping to get some form of confirmation that the men had forgiven her or had said something regarding everything.

Rachel seemed just as confused as the pink haired girl before her. It wasn't as if her fathers didn't know all the things that the former cheerleader had ever done to her, so why we're they welcoming Quinn with open arms? She shrugged her shoulders and gave an eager nod, hoping the girl would take her fathers up on their offer.

The pink haired girl studied the two men for a quick moment before giving in under their hopeful eyes, "I'd love to," she replied, and Rachel let out an excited squeal along with her parents.

Hiram and Leroy linked arms and began to walk to their car, as did the two girls behind them, but heading for Quinn's car.

"So, Quinn," Leroy looked over his shoulder to the two girls, "How do you know our Rachel?"

"Uhm..." Quinn looked over to Rachel, looking for an answer.

"Save the conversation for the restaurant, honey," Hiram suggested, tugging slightly on his husbands arm, directing him towards their car.

Both girls breathed a small sigh of relief, they had a whole car ride to work out something to say.

* * *

"I still think the truth is a better way to go," Quinn argued as she helped Rachel into her jacket.

The smaller girl shook her head, "I know being honest with ones parent is an important aspect to keeping a healthy relationship with them, I some how think telling them who you are exactly will end in some sort of big argument followed by harassment charges. I mean, they already knew who you are but I'm assuming with this new look, they have no idea."

Quinn never thought eating at _Breadstix_ could be so much fun. Not fun in the sense of messing with the staff like when she came here with Santana and Brittany, but fun in the way of easy flowing conversation; which means any conversation at all considering her two friends usually made-out between mouthfuls.

"...and her face was priceless!"

"Well, if you had just let me try one piece, I wouldn't have taken to taking fifteen!"

Rachel looked over at Quinn, a small glare present, but the girl couldn't help but laugh along with the two men. It wasn't her fault that Rachel was such an adorable, petulant child.

"We didn't even suspect you could fit fifteen in your mouth," Leroy chuckled, his head lolling back against the booth, "You were four!"

"Nobody likes licorice, Rachel," Quinn stated like it was the most obvious fact in the world.

Hiram feigned hurt and Leroy slung a comforting arm around his shoulder with a light peck to his cheek. Rachel elbowed Quinn lightly in the ribs while the pink haired girl continued to giggle along with the two men. The girl's smile was infectious though, and Rachel couldn't stop herself from matching it. This was all she ever wanted with Finn. All she wanted from the boy was for him to try and get along with her fathers, not to just sit there in silence and nod every once in awhile, for him to be more involved.

"Don't worry," Quinn whispered while the two men across from them continued eating their meal, "I did something similar with a tub of ice-cream when I was six," she confessed, a blush creeping onto her features.

Rachel snorted a laugh, immediately covering her nose with her hand. Her fathers looked at each other before looking over at Quinn, all three exchanged glances for a moment before erupting in shared laughter. Rachel narrowed her eyes at the girl next to her, she had only laughed like that because of Quinn's own humiliating story. The laughter died down as their plates were taken and desserts were placed in front of them.

"So, Quinn, you go to school with Rachel?" Hiram questioned around a mouthful of cake.

The pink haired girl nodded, chewing on her mouthful thoroughly, stalling for time. "Rachel and I have some AP classes together."

"Oh yeah?" Leroy piped up, "Do you have plans for college?"

"Yes. Where I'm going to go is another question entirely."

Rachel giggled, "You could go anywhere, Quinn."

"Quinn?"

The four occupants of the booth looked up to find Finn and Puck, each with a bag of food in their hands. Leroy and Hiram greeted Puck with handshakes but Finn was too focused on the two girls at the table to say anything.

Hiram gestured for the boys to join them, "What are you two doing here?" he asked, nudging Leroy to move over so Puck could squeeze in.

While Puck went on to explain how they were in the middle of studying when they were hit with a major case of hunger, with a small wink from Leroy because the man knewthey weren't studying at all, Finn continued to look confused and maybe a little constipated.

"Wait a second," Finn interrupted as Puck reached across for some of Rachel's dessert, only to be batted swatted away by Quinn, "You two are friends now? I thought you had your dance tonight, Rach?"

"It was, and now we're getting some food," the brunette girl explained, sometimes her boyfriend could be a little slow.

"_'We're'_? As in Quinn went?"

Quinn looked over to Puck, pleading with her eyes for the boy to just cut in on the conversation; perhaps getting up and tackling Finn to the ground would suffice. The Mohawk haired boy seemed a little too interested in shoveling bread sticks down his throat to even be paying attention to the fact that she hasn't been protecting Rachel's dessert for a good five minutes.

"Finn, not now," Rachel muttered, her eyes darting from the girl next to her to her fathers, who both looked as confused as Finn did.

The tall boy shook his head, "I don't get it. Is this why you were so fine with me staying home with Puck? So you could try and be friends with her again?" It never made sense to him why his girlfriend gave the ex-cheerleader so many chances; she had done so many horrible things to her.

"Puck," Quinn hissed lowly, kicking his shin under the table but she knew it was too late.

Hiram studied the pink haired girl across from him, thinking back on all of Rachel's friends trying to place the girl, and then it all clicked. He didn't speak up though, he wanted to question the girl in front of him about the why she had treated his daughter so badly, but he didn't know the girl in front of him was the one he was thinking of.

Rachel always told them it was a collective of the cheerleaders and the jocks, and he did vaguely recognize the girl as one of the cheerleaders from Finn's football games but he wasn't about to accuse the girl in front of him if he wasn't entirely sure; that and the fact that Leroy might explode. The amount of times they argued over whether or not to call McKinley, wondering why the slushie drinks were being tossed in students faces with no consequences, was endless. Rachel had told them not to bother, that it was making her stronger for when paparazzi would eventually try to tear her down the way the students were, but that didn't mean it stung less when their little girl came home with tear filled eyes and newly stained clothes along with another cruel nickname.

"She's bad news, Rachel," Finn continued, "She even dyed her hair back, she's obviously back with those skank friends of hers."

"Now, now, Finn," Leroy intervened, straightening up, he knew this was a making of a fight between his daughter and the boy, "You shouldn't judge somebody by their appearance."

"I'm not, sir, but I know she is just trying to be friends with Rachel again so she can break her down. When's the first slushie going to come, Quinn? The next nickname? Just because the blonde hair is gone doesn't mean you're not still a bitch."

Rachel's eyes widened, how could her boyfriend be such an asshole? It's not like he didn't break her down by leaving her so many times for the girl sitting next to her, even after she had cheated on him with the boy who was currently trying to discretely shove half her dessert in his mouth. She watched as it dawned on her father, it was obvious that Leroy was confused, wondering how the sweet girl in front of him could be the girl Finn was describing; that she was _that_ girl.

"You're that pretty, blonde cheerleader?"

* * *

_**(A/N: I dunno when the next update will be but I'm trying guys :D )**_


	5. The 'Enemy?

**_(A/N: Okay, don't hurt me because this isn't an update for the more popular fic of mine. I'm just trying to figure out where to go from where I am at with Fairy/Pirate because that is becoming a challenge now that one of the big problems they were encountering with the pregnancy. So yeah, I'm doing my best. Also, this is basically sort of a really short chapter and it isn't that great; more of a filler really. Anyway, R&R and enjoy)_**

* * *

_**The 'Enemy'?**_

"Noah," Rachel spoke up through the silence that her father's question had created, "Why don't you and Finn get back to your studies?"

Puck caught Quinn's eye and realized from the look she was giving him that he had obviously messed up his job for the evening. Even though he wasn't aware of what was actually happening around him, being distracted by the food on the table, he decided that he should redeem himself before leaving.

"Studies? If you think counting up the times I have killed Finn tonight in /Call Of Duty/ study, then I suppose I could go back for another round," he stated with a wink to his pink haired friend across the table.

The two Berry men shared knowing looks while the two boys exited the restaurant, not missing the punch Finn dealt to his friend's bicep along the way. They both looked sympathetically over at their daughter, angry that she was so accustomed to being treated second to a video game that she didn't even look at all surprised that the boy had lied to her.

"I'm sorry about that, Quinn."

Quinn shook her head, "It's Finn, I kind of expected it. And I deserved it, you know."

Hiram and Leroy both decided with a slight nod to one another that they would keep quiet and watch the exchange. Just to get a feel on what kind of person Quinn was for all they knew was she was the vicious cheerleader that continuously targeted their daughter with pranks and horrible names. The only time they really met any of Rachel's friends was if they came to the house; they felt horrible that their jobs kept them from seeing their little girl in action on stage since she joined Glee Club.  
"You did not deserve that. Everybody deserves a second chance. He'll come around soon enough and give you yours."  
Quinn scoffed, "I don't have second chances with anyone left, I'm probably up to my fourth with everybody by now."

Rachel shook her head and went back to her meal, she didn't want to have to slap some sense into the girl next her. Not that she would, she wasn't violent. It bothered her that Quinn had given up hoping for second chances, since Rachel felt that the choice was really hers to grant a second chance or not. Even if she didn't have the beginning of feelings for the girl, Rachel felt that if Quinn, or anyone for that matter, really worked hard for that second chance, then she would likely grant it. Besides, what would Quinn get out of faking feelings for her and kissing her? That could only end badly for Quinn considering the McKinley rumour mill.

The two men at the table exchanged looks, not really sure what to do with the new information on the girl in front of them. Mainly, they were both surprised they didn't recognize her, but a change in hair colour that extreme made them feel better about it. They both knew the girl in front of them as the Queen Bee of McKinley, the girl who led the swarm of students who constantly picked on their daughter. It was hard not to have their blood boiling but not know what to do about it considering their little girl was now joking around with the person who tormented her.

"How's this week's Glee assignment, honey?" Leroy interrupted the two girls, shrugging slightly when Hiram looked over at him confused.

"Oh," Rachel started, attempting to swallow the food in her mouth faster so she could gush to her father's, "The boys have started the week off, and I have to say they certainly are having fun with it. Even though I am upset with the fact that this week isn't exactly preparing us for Regionals, I have to say that I'm happy with how everyone is pitching in to help Santana through this time in her life."

"Santana's tough, but she isn't that tough. I'm sure she'll work through it but it is going to take more than a few songs sung by the boys to help her through it."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to think of a song."

Quinn looked at the girl, a questioning eyebrow raised, "And what song do you have in mind?"

The smaller girl shrugged, "I'm sure we can think of something."

Conversation settled back to casual, the question of why Quinn had picked on their daughter on the tips of their tongues but it had been awhile since they had seen their daughter smile this much.

* * *

It was ten-thirty when they arrived back at the Berry house. Usually they would have been back around nine but they couldn't find the will to leave Breadstix when they were having too much fun. It was strange to Quinn, to have so much fun with a family she was terrified to meet, especially in Breadstix of all places. It was even weirder to feel the twinge of sadness as she was saying goodnight to the family that had included her in one of their traditions; even if it was only half the tradition.

"We'll have to rain check on the TV series marathon,"

Hiram suggested as he and Leroy approached the two girls by Quinn's car.

Quinn nodded, "Definitely."

"We could make a day of it, this weekend?" Rachel suggested, looking to her fathers' for permission.

"Yes! It gives us an excuse to get Hiram to make a smorgasbord of food!"

You could practically see Rachel and Leroy watering at the mouth at the suggestion.

"And Quinn could bake some cupcakes," Rachel stated, lightly squeezing the taller girl's arm, technically saying she didn't have a choice, "The ones that you made for the fundraiser for the bus were amazing."

The taller girl smiled, knowing even if Rachel had given her the option not to bake, she still would have. A way to a persons heart is their stomach after all, or was that only about men?

"Wait, did you eat my cupcakes or Puck's?"

Rachel's eyes widened.

"Well, mine weren't vegan and his were laced in Mary J. Either way, you're not going to like you're own answer." ?

The two men looked at their daughter, but they couldn't be mad at her if she had eaten the boy's potcakes; they both knew how Noah could be. They both decided it was time to turn in and bid girl's goodnight. Both looking back for a second out of insecurity, just because they had a pleasant evening with the girl didn't mean they could let their guard down completely.

Rachel waved to her dad's, with a promise not to be too long. She turned back to the pink haired girl in front of her. Hesitantly, she reached out and fiddled with one of the pink tresses that had fallen out of the girl's hair clip.

"What?"

The smaller girl shook her head slightly with a giggle, "You had to catch somebody's attention? Was this really the only way you could think of?" Rachel replied, tugging lightly on the pink strands.

Pale hands reached up and took within them Rachel's smaller one. They both looked down at their intertwined hands between them before Quinn stepped closer and ducked her head slightly, her lips a breath away from Rachel's; daring her to make the first move like she had done days earlier.

Soft lips connected with her's seconds later and a small pace was set. She felt Rachel nip at her bottom lip before the smaller girl stepped away.

"Goodnight, Quinn."

"You're much more of a tease than I thought, Berry."

Rachel shoved the girl lightly and they shared a giggle. If she had to be honest with herself, it did take a lot for her to pull away from the ex-cheerleader. It was strange, she had never felt this way about anyone, and that was an eye opener considering she used to think Finn was it for her. Finn was the boy she thought she would be with forever, then again, what long term high school couple doesn't think that way?

Leroy could not believe what he just witnessed. After all the times Rachel had gushed to them about Finn being the one only to now see her with a girl, not to mention that it is her former tormentor... Or maybe this is a new plan to get Rachel? He knew it was wrong to be looking out from behind the curtains at his daughter, even if he explained to his daughter that it was just insecurity on his part, he knew she would be upset if he brought up what he had just seen.

It was even worse that the only reason Hiram really invited the girl back to their home for the weekend was to gain more insight into the reasons she had targeted their daughter.

"I'm just going to go straight to bed," Rachel announced as soon as she was through the front door.

Leroy jumped a little, scolding himself for being a little too preoccupied with his thoughts to not leave himself open for incrimination by the window. It didn't seem to matter though as his daughter took no notice and hugged him and kissed him goodnight before turning and doing the same to his husband.

"Are you okay, honey?" Hiram asked, pressing the back of his hand to his husband's forehead, "You look like you've had a heart attack. I'll meet you upstairs, yeah?"  
Leroy nodded and set to turning off all the lights.

"Maybe just a little heart attack," he muttered to himself as he switched off the last light and began to ascend the stairs. Needless to say, he knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

* * *

**_(A/N: Next update will be when I figure out where the hell I am taking this one. This practically involves me going back all the way through season three to get the timelines and stuff like that correct... Ugh, wish me luck!)_**


End file.
